diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Machine Gun
|the equivalent| }} The Machine Gun is one of the five basic upgrade choices from the Tank, and can be selected at Level 15. The Machine Gun may further upgrade into the Destroyer, Gunner or Sprayer (The Sprayer upgrades at Level 45). Design The Machine Gun features a circular base with a large trapezoidal Cannon on the front. Technical The Machine Gun reduces its cannon cooldown times by 43% almost doubling the rate of fire but decreasing the Bullet Damage by 30%. In addition, the end of the Cannon also becomes wider making it less accurate. Strategy *Strong Against: Low RoF, Flank Guards, low level tanks, Tier 3 and 4 tanks depending on stats and enemy class, unskilled drone classes. *Weak Against: High Penetration, High FoV, Destroyer tree, the Overlord, Manager, Overseer, Triple Shot branch (except Spread Shot), Factory, and sometimes Streamliners. As the Machine Gun *The Machine Gun is great at destroying Squares and Triangles, so go for them; and if the player sees a large cluster of Polygons, they ought to go around and point their cannon at them - the spread of Bullets is put to good use, and the sheer amount of Bullets will quickly wipe them out. *A good strategy for the Machine Gun is to get a rammer build, as the Machine Gun and its upgrades can get extra speed using its recoil. *If the player wants to keep the high rate of fire, they should not upgrade to Destroyer or Gunner. Instead, they should keep getting XP until Level 45 and upgrade to the Sprayer. The Sprayer has a high RoF, high Bullet Penetration, high Bullet Damage and lower spread of bullets. *Sniper’s bullets can easily pierce through the Machine Gun’s bullet stream, while other high penetration tanks such as the Destroyer can out-penetrate easily. To avoid getting hit by these classes, upgrade Movement Speed. The Machine Gun is an aggressive tank and as with most aggressive tanks, moving fast is crucial for attacking, dodging and pursuing smaller and faster foes. *Since the Machine Gun has one of the best recoils in the game, it might be a good idea to upgrade body damage and bullet speed, as the Machine Gun is good for ramming. The Machine Gun also upgrades to the Destroyer, which has a high recoil. When trying to ram, try to penetrate the bullets while slowly moving toward opponent. After you get close enough, start to point the cannon away from the enemy and chase them. If your health is half-way down, you should stop. Also, you shouldn’t attack Boosters or Annihilators, as they usually have high body damage. For the best results, upgrade bullet penetration once, movement speed to almost max, upgrade body damage, health regeneration, and max health as much as you can. *Contrary to popular belief, upgrading Reload does not make this tank a great deal stronger. This tank is already known for the fast Reload that comes with it. Instead, the player should try upgrading like upgrading a Sniper Class tank. They should work on Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, and Bullet Damage. This makes this tank work more like a quick Reload Sniper which works especially well against wide coverage tanks like the Octo Tank. Slowly, as there are more upgrade opportunities, be sure to upgrade Reload because as the tank gets bigger, the Bullets won’t protects/cocpver its body as easily. *The Machine Gun is a tank ideal for 1v1 combat and farming at a low levels, due to its fast reload and bullet spread. *It is one of the few high ROF tanks with great recoil. The player should use their recoil to boost towards their enemies, although they should be cautious when doing this, as they are vulnerable to attacks on their flank. *In team modes, the player could cover their teammates in a shower of bullets when they are low on health, so they could regen their health without being disturbed; However, this strategy can be ineffective if the player’s enemies are too far away from them, and they must be specially careful when using this strategy against tanks that have focused fire. *The Machine Gun is very overused in Survival and/or in Domination, the high RoF could wipe out enemies for offense and defense and deal pretty heavy damage to Dominators despite the bullet spread and decreased bullet damage. Against the Machine Gun *It is recommended to watch out for Machine Guns, despite them as an upgrade at a low level, they could become surprisingly dangerous when at a high level. Here’s some tips of engaging a Machine Gun. *An Overlord or Overseer could flank a Machine Gun with their drones. The Manager may have an advance on this since they could turn invisible, spawn drones, and make them come out of nowhere, that way, the player could easily hit and kill it. *The Destroyer tree has a higher recoil than the Machine Gun, and using a bullet build, the player could recoil around the areas covered with bullets then get in close to plow the Machine Gun’s bullets and kill it in one or two hits. Note: A Machine Gun using a rammer build can survive more than one bullet, even if damge is maxed out. *Tanks like the Predator, Ranger or Stalker could take down a Machine Gun out of nowhere since they have a high FoV, that way, the player may easily hit and kill it. *The Penta Shot, the Triplet or the Factory work well, since they can spam a very high amount of bullets and thus overwhelm the enemy tank. *In rare cases, a Streamliner can kill a Machine Gun, as their more concentrated stream can slip through the Machine Gun’s. Achievements }} History *The Machine Gun used to upgrade into the Machine Gun II, a more powerful version. The Machine Gun II has since been removed. *The Machine Gun II was probably used as a placeholder for Gunner, as the Machine Gun II was removed the same update that added the Gunner. (The Machine Gun II looked exactly like the default Machine Gun). *The Machine Gun was nerfed after the Sprayer was released. Trivia *The shape of the Cannon resembles the Spawners of Overseer Classes, making some new players confuse the Manager and the Machine Gun. *The Machine Gun is the smallest Tier 2 branch, having only 6 total Tier 4 tanks branch from it and its Upgrade choices. *Sometimes, when you upgrade from Tank to Machine Gun (With Auto Fire on), 2 bullets will fire at the same time, with exact opposite spread. Footnotes Gallery ]] Category:Diep.io